Caught!
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: Naruto catches Hinata trying on his jacket.


**Lavender Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: Caught!**

**Pairings: Naru/Hina**

* * *

After a long and horrible mission filled with slip-ups and false information, Naruto just wanted to rush home and collapse on his couch and take a nice, long nap but no, first he had to report to Grandma Tsunade and listen to her yell and scream at him for allowing the mission to continue as it had but really, what choice did he have?

He wasn't about to turn his back on the mission just because they had withheld a bit of information from Grandma Tsunade. It just wasn't his way, his Ninja way was to never go back on his word and that meant when he said he finish a mission, then he's going to finish it.

But he endured her screaming, halfheartedly listened to her as she screamed her protest about finishing the mission and everything else. When she finally finished screaming, he had simply handed her his report and then left. He was much too tired to protest against her so instead he just left, hurrying on home so he could finally rest.

When he reached his home, he couldn't help but sigh in relief as he unlocked the door, he was however surprised when a delicious scent filled his nostrils. Stopping in the doorway, he took a moment to breath in the delicious smell before he stepped fully into his apartment.

Closing his door, he happily called into the now not empty apartment. "I'm home!" He sang, happily as he practically skipped to the kitchen and was shyly greeted by his girlfriend.

"Welcome home Naruto-Kun." She smiled, wiping her hands on the dish towel she kept nearby before moving over to give her boyfriend a warm hug.

"What are you doing here Hinata-Chan?" He asked, releasing his girlfriend and taking a seat by the table.

Hinata blushed prettily and went back to cooking whatever she had been making before he had arrived. Naruto smiled at her back, a hand moving up to rest against his cheek as he watched her. However when he leaned back in his chair and stretched, the smell of dirt, grime and not having a bath for four days straight, caused Naruto to jump from his chair, cheeks flooding with color.

'Damn it! Is that what Hinata-Chan smelled when she hugged me?' He thought, feeling embarrassed that his girlfriend had hugged him when he smelled this shitty.

"Is something wrong Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, having turned around when she heard his chair scrap across the floor.

"I-I I'm just g-going to go take a shower real quick!" He shouted, racing out the room and heading to his room. He shut the door behind him and then leaned against it.

After sharing a moment of embarrassed silence, Naruto shuffled off from the door and into his bathroom. Once inside, he started the shower and set to prepare everything for his shower.

Meanwhile, Hinata finished off cooking the rest of the stew and decided to check on Naruto. He had been acting strangely since he had come home and Hinata was slightly worried for him. Had his mission been hard? Had someone been badly hurt during?

She didn't know and she usually didn't ask, just wanting for Naruto to speak himself, which he usually did by boosting about how awesome his mission had been and how he had kicked total butt during it.

But this time, he hadn't. he had strangely been quiet about it which worried Hinata. Pushing her worry from her mind, she lightly knocked on the door and when she got no answer, she lightly twisted the knob and opened the door.

It was empty which meant Naruto had gotten a shower. Smiling as she heard the shower running, she was about to turn and leave when she noticed his jacket on his bed. Pausing at the door way, she bite her lip and after a moment, stepped further inside the room.

Lightly closing the door behind her, she crept further into the room till she was standing in front of his bed. She silently stared down at his jacket, which had been thrown carelessly on the bed probably in his rush to get a shower.

Bending down, she slowly reached out and traced her fingers over it.

"Its soft." She whispered, slightly surprised by how soft the material was. Tangling her fingers in it, she slid it off the bed and held it in front of her. Staring at it and wondering how it would feel to wear it, Hinata took a glance at the bathroom door, wondering how soon Naruto was going to be finished with his shower.

Rolling the idea in her head, she decided to throw caution to the wind and slipped her jacket off before slipping his on. She was immediately filled with warmth and the smell of Naruto.

The smell of Naruto make her slightly giddy as she took a second to bury her nose deeper into his jacket, letting his smell fill her nostrils. Letting out a small giggle, Hinata couldn't help but get to her feet and spin about in place. Just the feeling of his warmth was making Hinata giddy.

Her giddy mood was interrupted however when the bathroom door slid open and Naruto stepped out. He had one towel wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck, using it to dry his wet locks.

However as he opened his eyes, he froze when he saw Hinata standing in the middle of his room with his jacket on. There was already a flush to her cheeks which got darker when she realized that Naruto had caught her.

Her lavender colored eyes grew wide, her breathing becoming frantic and her face getting darker and darker the more she stared at him. She could feel her vision beginning to tunnel and knew she would faint soon if she didn't control her breathing.

Before she could faint, Naruto squealed like a little girl though he deny it later and practically ran back into the bathroom. He slammed it shut behind him and slid down it, letting his back rest against it as he tried to control his sharply beating heart.

Hinata wasn't fairing any better. She had slumped to the ground as soon as the door slammed shut, placing a hand over her harshly beating heart, trying and failing to calm it down.

She was trying to steady herself, keeping herself from fainting but was having a hard time not just falling into the darkness as the thought of Naruto having seen her in his jacket was getting to be too much for her.

She was so embarrassed. So embarrassed to be caught in Naruto's jacket by Naruto himself. Letting out a soft whimper, Hinata leaned her forehead against the floor and wished it would just swallow her up.

Swallow her up and take her away from this embarrassing situation she had put herself in.

0000


End file.
